The present invention relates to calculators, and more particularly to calculators especially adapted to perform calculations and conversions of dimensional data.
Many calculators have been developed to perform calculations on dimensional data. One such calculator is manufactured and sold under the JOBBER II trademark by Calculated Industries, Inc. of Orange, Calif. This calculator is operable in one of three modes--feet-inches, decimal feet, or decimal meters. However, this calculator suffers at least one drawback. The programs and dimensional annunciators included in the display are incapable of indicating higher order powers (e.g. squares and cubes) when multiplication and division are performed.
Other dimensional calculators are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,250, issued Dec. 11, 1984, to Lipsey et al, entitled HAND-HELD CALCULATOR FOR PERFORMING CALCULATIONS IN FEET, INCHES AND FRACTIONS; 4,100,603, issued July 11, 1978, to Boyd, entitled FEET, INCHES AND SIXTEENTHS ADDER; 4,081,859, issued Mar. 28, 1978, to Goldsamt et al, entitled ELECTRONIC CALCULATOR FOR FEET-INCH-FRACTION NUMERICS; and 3,973,113, issued Aug. 3, 1976, to Goldsamt, entitled ELECTRONIC CALCULATOR FOR FEET-INCH-FRACTION NUMERICS. However, all of these calculators also suffer the above noted problem of an inability to process and display higher order dimensions